infinity_trainfandomcom-20200222-history
Lake
Mirror Tulip is the mirror version of Tulip. She is referred to as a "sliver" or cracked reflection by the Mirror Police. Being a cracked reflection, she has developed her own personality that does not reflect the existence of Tulip. As a reflection, she needs to always be connected to a reflective surface, which Tulip is able to solve by using the metallic side of her Swiss army knife. This allows Mirror Tulip to stay in the "prime world" without trapping Tulip in the mirror world. Appearance When not reflecting Tulip, she has an appearance as metallic as the car that gave her a voice. Unlike Tulip, she doesn't need glasses to see properly, and her hair is cut shorter after a narrow escape from the mirror agents who threatened to kill her. She also has a portion of Tulip's Swiss-army knife on her arm, allowing her to move freely in the prime world by having the mirror reflect on itself. Personality Mirror-Tulip tries to distinguish herself as much as possible from her Prime World counterpart. She's at first bitter about having to spend her life reflecting everything Tulip does, and has a dislike of coding to completely contrast Tulip's love of it. She's also much more open about needing help than Tulip is, a trait which she calls out Tulip on. She also finds the Pencil Bank Car incredibly interesting, in contrast to Tulip finding it boring. Appearances "The Chrome Car" In her debut episode, Mirror Tulip is the initial antagonist. First appearing as a normal reflection of Tulip before she begins refusing to move as her prime counterpart does. This causes Tulip to briefly freak out, and Mirror Tulip explains that to open the door to the next car, they must swap positions and open it together. After swapping (Mirror Tulip appearing in her chromatic colors), they open the door, though Mirror Tulip reveals that she conned the real Tulip and was only using her to open the door to the outside world. She explains that she hated having to do everything that Tulip wanted. wishing to make her own identity. Mirror One-One calls the Mirror Police on her, placing a bounty on her head. Tulip expresses that she doesn't wish any harm upon her mirror counterpart and decides to try and help her, and after using her friends to keep the police at bay, talks to Mirror Tulip in an attempt to help calm her down. Mirror Tulip, being bound to the reflective surfaces of the Chrome Car, cannot leave, and in her desperation begins berating Tulip about how reclusive she has been, never letting anyone talk to her about her issues, and even about how she herself is a "nobody" and "doesn't even have a name". Tulip is able to convince Mirror Tulip that she can help her, swapping back to normal positions and letting Mirror Tulip live in the prime world via her Swiss army knife's mirror, enabling her to escape the police and go to the next car. She, Tulip, and her companions end up in an accounting car full of sentient pencil people, which sparks an interest for accounting in Mirror Tulip. She stays behind and bids Tulip farewell. From this point forwards, Tulip has no reflection. Trivia *Her hair was cut short when she switched to the "prime world", it being cut off by one of the Mirror Police when switching. *Seven months after Tulip leaves the train, she walks past a mirror in her home whilst leaving with her father and does not have a reflection. *Mirror Tulip having a resemblance to Tulip and having a metallic complexion is similar to Metal Mario from the Super Mario franchise. *According to Owen, she named herself "Gambit" in reference to her favorite X-Men character. https://twitter.com/OweeeeenDennis/status/1161328366869286913 Category:Characters Category:Females